Explore Atlantis
by KenNan73888
Summary: Dada met Ring Ring in the beach as they had a short conversation. The reason Dada went to the beach was to wait something magical to happen. When it appear, Dada and Ring Ring went to the place, exploring the wonder.
1. Author Notes

I remembered as a child I was a hardcore shipper for Pucca and Garu being together. As I explore the DARK WEB, more shipping has been advance. Pucca was once my top favorite character then I switch to Dada. Sorry Pucca, your second while Dada is first on my list.

It's an idea for the _True Fanfictions_ series, I may or may not put it in the main series. This story focus on little Ring Ring and Dada. I love them being together (not close to being my top couples), even if Ring Ring being mean in the show but there is some love between them. [Ring Ring use Dada to disguise himself as Garu, Dada trick Ring Ring as a super clean hot dude, Ring Ring use her hair to Dada to the ground, Dada...] Yes, I mean full of love.

* * *

 **The story so far...**

This is a flashback that Ring Ring first met Dada (I guess Ring Ring flashback). It begins with her as the new girl in Sooga Village, she neither shy or a polite child. Her dad abandoned (technically, it isn't abandoned) her in her uncle and cousin house. She hated there. The life she once has were gone, her dad and the time spent with him on the upper north. As she was wondering through Sooga Village, she found a spot that made her comfort, the night of the beach.

Ring Ring would visit there every night, been a month or so... Her privacy had been ruined when Dada (she already know him, not directly in person) appear on her favorite beach.


	2. Act 1 - Secret Road

_When Dada was still a child he had long blonde hair. One full moon, he walks down at the beach when something catches his eyes, his all-time crush, Ring Ring. She sits on the edge of a huge rock as the wind blew through her hair. Dada blush as he stares at her dreamily. Ring Ring then notice him, so she threw one of her shoes at his face._

 **Ring Ring**  
What are you doing here?!

 **Dada**  
[ _Rub his face in pain_ ] I-I came here... [ _Look around, unsure what to say_ ] ...for...a walk?

 **Ring Ring**  
Can't you at least go to a different beach? I don't want to be bothered with. [ _Dada look at her then grab her shoe and climb onto the rock to get to her. She was taken back as he made his way_ ] W-what you doing?!

 **Dada**  
I'm returning your shoe. [ _Put the shoe back on her foot_ ]

 **Ring Ring**  
[ _She observes him, seeing how pretty he is comparable to her. The innocent thought made her tick off as she turns her head_ ] Why a guy got to be more prettier than me.

 **Dada**  
[ _Look up confusedly_ ] What?

 **Ring Ring**  
[ _Hold her anger_ ] I'm saying, why are you here late at night?

 **Dada**  
Oh, because something supposes to happen at night— [ _Hold his tongue_ ] I...can't tell anyone...

 **Ring Ring**  
You already did, now finished it.

 **Dada**  
It's...um... [ _Nervously look down then back at her_ ] Every sixth month on the full moon, a road will appear on the surface of the sea. It'll lead you to a forgotten city. [ _When the moon shines on the water, he could see the road begin to appear_ ] Just like that. [ _Point at the water_ ] I...I have to go, before it disappears.

 _Dada quickly jumps off of the rock and run toward it. Somehow, behind him, Ring Ring run with him to the road. They run on it without stopping as their body disappear into thin air. Inside a strange space, they run through it as they made it to the light. From their surrounding, there are flying sea creatures and living building of old ruin._

 **Ring Ring**  
Where are we?

 **Dada**  
[ _Turn around and jump as he was surprised_ ] Why are you here?

 **Ring Ring**  
Why can't I be here? [ _Dada pull foreign clothes from the air, and he gives one of them to her_ ] How did you do that?

 **Dada**  
Er...a magic trick that I learn... [ _Putting on his clothes_ ] You should put them on, the people here don't like outsiders. From what I learn, it's best if you don't get caught.

 **Ring Ring**  
[ _Look at the clothes in disgust then put them on_ ] I can't believe you give me these ugly clothes. If I knew I have to wear this, I shouldn't have to follow you. What's this place?

 **Dada**  
It's...um... Atlantis?

 **Ring Ring**  
[ _Stare at him a moment then take a deep breath_ ] You're joking.

 **Dada**  
No, it's really Atlantis. The forbidden city.

 **Ring Ring**  
The lost city, you mean. I can't believe I follow someone who's prettier than me, then he told me we're in Atlantis.

 **Dada**  
We are in Atlantis. And... [ _Fidget a bit as he blush_ ] Do...I look pretty?

 **Ring Ring**  
Yeach, like a girl! I hate it when someone is prettier than me. Shave it.

 **Dada**  
Oh, [ _Look down, depressively_ ] I'll remember that.

 **Ring Ring**  
[ _Step into the opening_ ] If we're here, let's go exploring. Staying in a dark alley will ruined my ugly clothes

 **Dada**  
O-okay. [ _Follow her_ ]

 _Dada and Ring Ring explore Atlantis as they came to a carnival that takes place. They sit in the front seat, then a lady drags Dada onto a dolphin back. He was put into a water bubble, but he could breathe it inside. The water began to glow and spread to his whole body, changing his appearance into a feminine outfit and transport into a cage. The cage was cover with a white blanket then it was pulling away. He was on something that holds him up high in the air, but he knows he was part of a play._

 _Ring Ring want to laugh but she could not, the outfit Dada wore was too good on him. She knew they thought he was a girl because that long hair he holds. The performing was a man capture a mermaid he treasure, but there was no love between them. The man wants her tear jewel, however, every tear she cries never form a jewel. A human, who want to save her was her mother. She climbs to the top and saves her daughter, they in tears of joy. The mermaid tears finally form a jewel. The ending was lovely, and Ring Ring thought something was missing in her life._

 **Dada**  
[ _Walking toward the audience seat_ ] I never thought I would be chosen. [ _Notice she was quiet that he peer on her face_ ] Is there something wrong?

 **Ring Ring**  
[ _Blush embarrassedly then sit up straight_ ] N-nothing. I'm thinking why your outfit is better than mine.

 **Dada**  
Do you want to trade?

 **Ring Ring**  
You don't need to. [ _Flick her head away as she stand up and walk away_ ]

 _They explore some more when some guard of Atlantis trailing behind them. Through the guards eyes was a woman observing them, sitting on a huge chair as she sit in front of the mirror._


End file.
